1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drip irrigation flow restrictor devices.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, my own U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,930 shows a drip irrigation device which is coupled to two sections of a hose for axial flow, with a flow restrictor thread on the outside of the coupling. The device permits flushing the flow restrictor threads without disconnecting the two hose sections. This device works well in many installations. Other known flow restrictor devices are exemplified by the patents cited in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,930.